An Outsiders Christmas Carol
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Just what the title says. We've taken the outsiders and put them in my favorite Christmas story hehe


OK everyone! Outsiders Christmas Carol. Some of the parts in here were taken straight from the book. So whatever is taken from it is not mine it belongs to the wonderful mind of Charles Dickens

Characters 

Dally-Ebenezer Scrooge - The miserly owner of a London counting-house, a nineteenth century term for an accountant's office. The three spirits of Christmas visit the stodgy bean-counter in hopes of reversing Scrooge's greedy, cold-hearted approach to life.

Soda-Bob Cratchit - Scrooge's clerk, a kind, mild, and very poor man with a large family. Though treated harshly by his boss, Cratchit remains a humble and dedicated employee.

Johnny-Tiny Tim - Bob Cratchit's young son, crippled from birth. Tiny Tim is a highly sentimentalized character who Dickens uses to highlight the tribulations of England's poor and to elicit sympathy from his middle and upper class readership.

Tim-Jacob Marley - In the living world, Ebenezer Scrooge's equally greedy partner. Marley died seven years before the narrative opens. He appears to Scrooge as a ghost condemned to wander the world bound in heavy chains. Marley hopes to save his old partner from suff ering a similar fate.

Two-Bit-The Ghost of Christmas Past - The first spirit to visit Scrooge, a curiously childlike apparition with a glowing head. He takes Scrooge on a tour of Christmases in his past. The spirit uses a cap to dampen the light emanating from his head.

Pony-The Ghost of Christmas Present - The second spirit to visit Scrooge, a majestic giant clad in a green robe. His lifespan is restricted to Christmas Day. He escorts Scrooge on a tour of his contemporaries' Holiday celebrations.

Buck-The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - The third and final spirit to visit Scrooge, a silent phantom clad in a hooded black robe. He presents Scrooge with an ominous view of his lonely death.

Steve-Fred - Scrooge's nephew, a genial man who loves Christmas. He invites Scrooge to his Christmas party each and every year, only to be refused by his grumpy uncle.

Buck again (maybe)-Fezziwig - The jovial merchant with whom the young Scrooge apprenticed. Fezziwig was renowned for his wonderful Christmas parties.

Sylvia-Belle - A beautiful woman who Scrooge loved deeply when he was a young man. Belle broke off their engagement after Scrooge became consumed with greed and the lust for wealth. She later married another man.

Darry?-Peter Cratchit - Bob's oldest son, who inherits his father's stiff-collared shirt for Christmas.

Sandy (HAT LADY)-Martha Cratchit - Bob's oldest daughter, who works in a milliner's shop. (A milliner is a person who designs, produces, and sells hats.)

Random girl-Fan - Scrooge's sister; Fred's mother. In Scrooge's vision of Christmases past, he remembers Fan picking him up from school and walking him home.

Bob and Randy-The Portly Gentlemen - Two gentlemen who visit Scrooge at the beginning of the tale seeking charitable contributions. Scrooge promptly throws them out of his office. Upon meeting one of them on the street after his visitations, he promises to make lavish donations to help the poor.

Me! Hehe-Mrs. Cratchit - Bob's wife, a kind and loving woman

Dally looked up from his papers as the bells above the door sounded and his nephew Steve walked in 

"Good morning Uncle. And Merry Christmas." he said cheerfully

"Christmas, bah Humbug." Dally said bitterly looking back down at his papers

"Christmas a Humbug? Surly you cant mean that." Steve said taking off his hat and hanging it and his coat on the coat rack.

"Just tell me why you are here and be on your way." Dally said bitterly and Steve smiled

"I simply came to invite you to dinner tomorrow and to bid you a merry Christmas."

"I want no part of it now be gone."

"Fine, I'll leave...merry Christmas uncle."

"Good afternoon." Dally replied not looking back up from his paper

"And a happy new year!" Dally slammed his hands down on his desk

"Good Afternoon!" Steve simply nodded and left as a couple of other men walked in

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Dally asked, glancing up from his papers.

"At this festive season of the year, Mr. Scrooge," said the Randy, taking up a pen, "it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in want of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts, air." 

"Are there no prisons?" 

"Plenty of prisons. But under the impression that they scarcely furnish Christian cheer of mind or body to the unoffending multitude, a few of us are endeavoring to raise a fund to buy the poor some meat and drink, and means of warmth. We choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when Want is keenly felt, and Abundance rejoices. What shall I put you down for?" 

"Nothing!" 

"You wish to be anonymous?" 

"I wish to be left alone. Since you ask me what I wish, gentlemen, that is my answer. I don't make merry myself at Christmas, and I can't afford to make idle people merry. I help to support the prisons and the workhouses, -- they cost enough, -- and those who are badly off must go there." 

"Many can't go there; and many would rather die." 

"If they would rather die, they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population." With a defeated sigh the two men turned and walked out again. Knowing they would get nothing from Dally.

At length the hour of shutting up the counting-house arrived. With an ill-will Scrooge, dismounting from his stool, tacitly admitted the fact to the expectant clerk in the Tank, who instantly snuffed his candle out, and put on his hat. 

"You'll want all day to-morrow, I suppose?" 

"If quite convenient, sir." Soda replied pulling on his coat and hat.

"It is not convenient, and it's not fair. If I was to stop half a crown for it, you'd think yourself mightily ill-used, I'll be bound?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And yet you don't think me ill-used, when I pay a day's wages for no work." 

"It's only once a year, sir." 

"A poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December! But I suppose you must have the whole day. Be here all the earlier next morning."  Soda nodded and Dally thought for a moment before sighing as he agreed to letting Soda have the day off.


End file.
